1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to generally to an accessory device, and more particularly an electronic device cover and electronic device including a cover that can support the electronic device in various positions.
2. Description of the Related Art
While electronic devices are generally manufactured in a panel form having a substantially rectangular shape and having a predetermined thickness in consideration of mobility and portability, it is often difficult to use these type of manufactured electronic devices when not being hand held, e.g., when placed on a relatively flat surface, such as a table, a desk, etc.